1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data storage assemblies, especially to a data storage assembly with at least one data storage device retained in a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data storage device uses a bracket, a pair of slide members attached to the data storage device, and a pair of levers pivotably secured to the bracket. The bracket defines a pair of through openings therein. The slide members are disposed on the data storage device. Each slide member has a resilient engagement portion for engaging in the through openings of the bracket respectively. Each of the levers has a projecting portion for urging the corresponding engagement portion of the slide member to resiliently deform. However, due to the number of elements needed and the complexity of the structure, the mounting apparatus described above is expensive to manufacture.